


水边行

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [32]
Category: Call of Heroes, 危城
Genre: Jacky Wu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship, Wu Jing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: A New WorldPairing: All亦Rating: NC－17Summary: 巡抚大人送给新就任的标统曹瑛一份礼物，是一个名叫张亦的死囚。Notes: 这一段一直想写写。虽然有很多旧坑，新年还是想从一个新故事开始。旧坑带着填。纯属虚构，一切解释以电影原著为准。Warning: Not a one-on-one sexual relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

张亦从堂下走进来，大老远就能听见锁链叮当。  
此外，他的步子并不响，更谈不上沉重。设宴布席的这个华庭，整一进的光景，皆以端整的整块青砖铺地，砖下，设得空心大瓮若干，凡有人走动，皆得敞亮回声。那个叫张亦的囚犯，从这砖石上踏来，几乎是悄寂无声的。光就这一点，便引起了曹瑛的注意。  
“据说此人曾是东山道上，排位第一的好手。”他的义父、巡抚霍重熙笑一笑，探手问丫头要烟。曹瑛老成，他自己也爱抽口烟袋，这时眼疾手快，已将红木的烟杆子接过来，又捻了火折，亲自为义父点燃烟草。  
“那是怎生落到臬司衙门的大狱中了呢？”曹瑛双手把烟杆递上，问道。  
霍大人道：“镖局哗变，臬台大人振琦公亲自定的案，要一并都办了。他的师父过了两堂就得急病死了，这个张亦自愿领受，卷中被定为主犯。原要交秋审处决的，我看这个案子，乡里死的人太多，又有风闻，几省的新报上都有些捕风捉影的载文，觉得为免群众哗噪，处事不可操切，把此案压了一季，也劝得臬台宽放宽放。”  
曹瑛拱手赞道：“义父仁义宽厚。”  
说话间人已经到了跟前，曹瑛猛抬眼看见就是斯人乌黑的一条辫子，齐齐整整盘在脖子上。  
天气寒冷，以致屋里四角都放了火盆，张亦毕竟囚犯，穿得单薄，只得一件半旧不新的夹衫。衣服显然不是他自己的，胸口最末两粒扣子便扣不上，领口兀自大开。露出脖子到胸口，很大一片肌肤。  
曹瑛看得清楚，他颈上发辫遮不住的地方，依稀还露着些淤痕。距离秋审都已有月余，这些淤痕更不知由来有多久时日，居然还有迹可循。想是这个人当初在臬司手上捏住命，没少受那些苦楚。  
他的手上脚上，合着一副重镣，不知有多少斤两，使他动起来便须手脚并用地走，很是折磨。  
曹瑛此前听到的，就是这镣铐相击之声。

这个张亦，据说三十有余，孤家寡人，是在镖局里拜了师自小养大的一个镖头。但曹标统看脸孔，觉得还是颇年轻的，看去也不过二十出头面貌，人在牢里待了年余，弄得苍白且瘦。他被两个当差，引到霍、曹两个人的跟前，低着一副挺秀的眉毛并眼帘，不声不响跪下磕了个头，也没有贸贸然招呼，就那么垂首跪着，露出颈子与手臂，皮子都是白白的，竟比寻常的刀客、军汉、死囚，都要白皙细嫩得多。  
这人完全是干干净净的。也可能是今日要见人，特为的搓洗收拾过了。  
曹瑛上下打量他时，正对上他墨仁一样乌黑的一对招子，由下而上，猛地抬起。竟似两点寒星，自有夺人之色。  
他遂掉过脸孔，对义父言道：“这个死囚犯，生得倒是俊。”  
霍巡抚抽着烟袋，将这个义子的手腕子一把捞住，拉他附耳笑道：“这个人且送予你罢？他是个义勇的人，今次一家都死了，我颇怜惜，要留他一命。但不配在军中为奴，臬台那边又不好交代。你的标下，赏他一口饭吃如何？”  
曹瑛眉头突突微跳，忽然两颊一紧，咧开嘴巴，堆起满面笑容，道：“这样好俊的人物，捆着怎么好，跪在地下也凉。义父格外开恩，我就将他宽放。”  
霍巡抚道：“既然已是你的人，你教他们开了锁链就是。这个人情，为父本来就是留给你做个全套。过些日子你开兵运枪，这张亦识得字，又当过镖头，定可以帮到你。”  
曹瑛同左右当差一努嘴，立刻有人把张亦身上的镣铐去了。但将主不开口，也没有人敢招呼他起来。那张镖头郑重其事，五体投地又给霍大人与曹标统磕了三个头。他是实打实以额头撞地，空心的地板下面皆起咚咚回声，他再抬起头来，剃得光光的前额上面已现血痕。  
曹瑛笑意盈盈上前，双手拉他起来，喜滋滋又与左右道：“快给张先生掇个凳子，添副碗筷。”  
张亦仍旧垂着眼，低声道谢。他是经过一场大劫难的人，保不齐心若死灰，这些纷纷而来的欲加之恩，并没有砸得他十分欢喜，他的眉目间，也是一片死寂，看不出丝毫的惶恐、畏怯、惊惧。  
换言之，曹瑛愈看他，愈觉得这人一腔的心念，都好似沉在百尺潭中。当真是煮不熟、磨不烂、猜不透的。

曹瑛平素都在营里住。省城内有他一套宅子，是巡抚着人帮他租下的，仆役具备，续了三年的租，他一年多以来几乎没有进过门。  
这天晚上他陪着义父大人痛饮，畅谈一些铁路、矿业的事务，和他自己早年留洋时的经历。这之外就是灌酒，他自己灌自己，亦灌张亦，简直变着方法。不多时，三人都已经喝到腿软，不胜酒力。乃是盘桓到九点钟左右，用四轮的马车送他回去。  
省城里这样的马车只有六七辆，只在学堂、教堂一类地方出没，走洋式的碎石路。张亦原是囚徒，没有身份，不好陪着坐车，曹瑛要他骑自己来时乘的马，他也不吱声，完全不推辞，就照办了。  
不料车夫送曹瑛回去，并不熟悉道路。那马车拐弯时速度太快，车轮撞在路边大块的石头上，车厢侧翻，直接把个曹标统给甩了出来。  
他是练家子，原本不至于像个麻袋一样被弹在半空，直挺挺地往下摔，可是毕竟喝醉了。曹瑛觉到自己摔出车子，第一个反应，就是拿双臂交错护住脑袋，不要摔出事来。  
他的从人都手足无措，冷不丁车后跟的马队里蹿出一个人，也是闷不吭声地在半空里一拧身，去抄曹瑛的腰。  
事发突然，他是被张亦给接下稳住了，不至于出丑。曹标统却似反而不太高兴，两人站定后，他一掌将张亦推了个趔趄，即叫人牵另一匹马来，还是骑的马返回宅邸。  
是连张亦骑过的马，他都没有再亲近。  
他出得巡抚衙门的门，对张亦的态度就陡然起这样的变化，弄得他标下陪同的军汉，也不知怎样处置这个姓张的人才好。将主不言声，他们又不好给他安排宿处，只得让他在值夜的门房里对付对付坐着，顺道也好让醒着的人多只眼看住他。  
曹瑛不给话，他们连杯热茶都不敢倒给他。而这姓张的，毕竟绝处逢生，倒也很安静安分。他虽有些微醺，这个时候前尘未卜，和着薄衣也睡不着，枯坐了半夜。到下半夜，有内院伺候的小厮来传报，说标统大人要张先生进去讲话，这才领他去了曹瑛的卧房。

标统大人这个卧房，他自己都少住，房间里全是新漆樟木箱子的刺鼻味道。  
张亦走进去，见那曹大人从帐子里伸了一条手出来挥一挥屏退仆从，又发话道：“你关好门。”  
张亦转身关上房门，又听见他道：“闩上。”  
他连命都是人家的，心里再生多少疑虑，也不能反驳，就自照办。这边厢才刚下了门闩，他连头都没来得及回，就感觉一阵罡风袭来。  
这张镖头武功高强，转身自然转得格外快。也只在这转身刹那，他就觉得自己整个一副身体，被身后扑来的人使双臂箍住，抱了一个满怀。  
抬眼就见，曹瑛被酒劲熏得红彤彤的两颊又鼓起来，撕扯着鼻翼、嘴角，满面假笑。  
曹标统假笑道：“义父把你送给我，就如送匹好马给我，是给我用的。我想怎样骑，就怎样骑得——该如何伺候，张先生都懂么？”


	2. Chapter 2

曹瑛有男风这种雅好，张亦并不是毫无耳闻的。毕竟他过去行镖走道，消息来得最快，各省郡县，漫天神佛，各各有什么嗜好，这些关隘他都省得。  
本省新任巡抚霍重熙，过往也曾在省里做过布政使，众所周知，甲子老人也。年初多方斡旋，曾从洋商手中，取回若干矿山的开采权，因此官声很好。霍大人自己有两个儿子，都是老来子，年纪很小，还在陆军小学堂读书，当不得用。他便在本省军中，收了风头最健的新军标统曹瑛做义子。  
曹瑛四十出头年纪，家中世代军宦，乃是从东洋选派留学归来，学的是军事，回来参与会试，名列上等，身负“步兵科举人”的功名。他在本省驻军，先后当过军校教官与校长。早在数年之前，就已扎下根基。自拜了巡抚这个义父，他的声望更高了。赶着年前从东面回防，在省城稍住，没有做什么别的事体，据说就是，跟几个少年举子书生，有些不清不楚。  
一说他有断袖的癖好。曹瑛少时娶一妻一妾，十几岁就有了个儿子曹少璘。到他出来投军的时候，妻妾各已亡故，他身边常有的，是京中票友、美貌书生，用过的几个副官，除了极老成的一个以外，多是年轻俊俏的主儿。这样一来，有没有的事，都被传得很真实。省里的民间小报，给他编了不少故事，不乏跌宕缠绵之作，连张亦在镖局时，都曾听说过。  
也有一说，讲他在日本的时候，与革命党往来过密，如今与他交好的学子，多有牵涉革命之嫌疑。更有甚者，说别看姓曹的久沐皇恩，他早就加入了同盟会，已是什么“同盟会铁血丈夫团”的成员，为革命不惜杀命染血，与那些少年人往来，意在谋逆。这一种谣言，张亦自由身时也时常听见。  
然他今夜确是头一遭与曹瑛私下相处，忽然间被他抱住，说完全不慌乱，是不可能的。可他知道自己的处境，是生是死，都在长官一句话间，是故身体只猛一颤，就僵住不动了。  
曹瑛凑在近处，借着屋里电灯一点昏黄的光，看见这张镖头原本光滑的脖颈里嗖嗖起了些寒栗，原本活络灵动的一副身子，登时化作泥塑木雕。他不禁发笑，道：“怎么，自小在镖局里长，你师兄弟都没亲过你吗？”  
张亦微怔，停了几秒钟，才摇了摇头。  
曹瑛喷一口酒气在他脸上，道：“不老实。”  
也不与他废话，就着连抱带搂的姿势，钳住他跌跌撞撞转了几转，挪至榻畔。咚的一声，把人按倒在床沿。

曹瑛万事追求洋派，可他这个宅子里的陈设，都是他义父霍某的安排，此处卧床，也是一张红木大床。本地大姑娘陪嫁必备，起得高高的，下面放得进樟木大箱、并马桶夜壶。  
但有一桩，床板与洋床不同，就是木板，铺了褥子也硬得很，张亦被曹瑛整个人压着，狠狠倒在上面，羞惧都来不及，单就觉得脊柱撞得好痛，痛得眼前也一阵黑。  
曹瑛趁他分神，伸手把他腮帮捏住，对准他的嘴巴就亲了下去。  
他来势汹汹，舌头都直即伸进张亦嘴里，卷住张亦的舌尖一阵痴缠。纵然张亦已说服自己要忍住不动、任他施为，突然就被他缠住舌头吮吸，还是吓了一大跳。他这样的高手，出手都已全凭本能，当即屈腿振臂，既推又踢，瞬间把个巡抚跟前的红人儿曹标统，给扔了出去。  
曹瑛其实知道他力大。本来认为他不敢反抗，有恃无恐，这一下子被推了丈余，直至撞在加剧上才稳住了，真是狼狈到了极点。他有些年头没被人这样顶撞过，登时心头火起，眼见着眉头就拧成了一个突兀嶙峋的结。  
张亦自己也知道这一下推得不好，这会子眼睛瞪着，一声都不敢出了。曹瑛并不与他客气，迫身上前，一手拧住他的胳膊，一只手揪住他辫子，恶狠狠把人拽起来翻了个身，重又按回床沿上。  
这一次便也不再与他亲吻，更不谈温存，手指去摸他的衣扣，摸了两把，没有摸到，干脆抓住领口一扯，竟把半边夹衣都撕开了，拖拖曳曳，挂在肩上。  
张亦夹衣里头就只得一件无袖的小褂。天气实在冷，他穿得少极了，居然捱了一晚上没有吱声。曹瑛这时想到这一点，心头多多少少，掠过一丝嗟叹。但他怒火仍炽，顾不上怜惜，仍是用力拧着张亦的胳膊，单手胡乱扯下他的裤子，露出光光滑滑的两股。  
张亦皮肤细嫩，乍眼看就觉体毛轻。曹瑛掸他头一眼就觉得，这个人脱光了想来也不是个多毛郎君。果不其然，他的两腿几乎尽是光滑的，弯腰屈膝间，露出一个圆润挺翘的绝妙屁股，藏在衣襟下头若隐若现。  
那曹标统捉着那屁股上圆活的嫩肉拧了一把，笑嘻嘻道：“张先生一条好汉，一晚上打不出两句闷屁来，我道你是石头做的，却原来，是豆腐做的。”  
说着手指就已探进股间，揉着他的后庭入口，竟自挑弄开拓。  
张亦不是稚子，到这光景，自知这一劫已躲不过，虽未瑟瑟发抖，他浑身的肌肉，无不紧绷如铁。曹瑛的手指在他后面捅了几下，硬是塞不进，一个不乐，伸手在他屁股上拍了一记，道：“现在就夹那么紧，怕我操不松你？”  
张亦只绷得更紧了，身体伏在床上，脸孔枕着自己一支手臂，却并不能好好趴住。他的背脊弓起，样子别扭可怜。曹瑛弄了他前面一会儿，也是全无反应，不能得趣。  
而且无论曹瑛怎么揉弄他，他都不声不响地闷着，过了一刻，是连呼吸的声音都好似断了，他弓着背趴在那里就像一个死人。  
标统大人似叹息似怜悯嘀咕了一声：“如这样你可别怕疼。”  
张亦心知他今夜已在必得，不会宽放自己，认命一样，把脸埋得更深了。曹瑛抓着的两股分开，箭在弦上，这时不能不发，下了点死劲，这就捅了进去。

曹瑛喝了点酒，淫心一起，自然无法收拾，非要尽兴才好。这一番攻城略地、直捣黄龙，捣了不知有多少下，才得宽出，觉到胯下松懈。  
张亦那后庭，紧是紧得，里面的嫩肉却甚为得趣，抓握有度，湿软可爱。初时抽插艰涩，然而趁着酒意不辨爽痛，他愈发使力，大开大合地操干，每一下捅进，都像与这张亦有深仇大恨，非是要将自己胯下宝刀刺进血肉深处，顶到张亦喉咙里“嗬、嗬”地闷声干呕。及拔出来，也是一抽到尽，连带着肠子都似要给他拖将出来。  
等到将出未出的当儿，他有心抽出来不要弄在里头，孰料这种事情，如千军溃退、黄河决堤，根本由不得自己，这才一松懈，就悉数泄在张亦的身体里了。  
曹标统年届不惑的人，到近年已经很节制，少有这般恣意。事毕他出了一身透汗，摸一摸张亦的背上，已经是连夹衣都汗湿了。这才想起松松手把他翻过个身来，翻弄的时候，就发现姓张的手臂上一连排的牙印，想是为了不叫出声，不住地咬自己。  
曹瑛把他翻身仰面搁在床榻上，解了他的衣服，把人剥个精打溜光，揉着他的肩膀，摸一摸他的脸——只见张亦两只眼睛都红红的，目光盈盈，却是没有一滴泪水流在面颊。  
曹瑛抓着他那齿印斑驳的手臂舔了一口，笑道：“干什么忍住？疼就要叫，舒服也要叫。你叫一声，叫我一句亲老公，我就饶你去睡觉。”  
张亦一生至此还从未被人这样用过，更莫及用到尽处还要这样调戏他。他的眼皮抖了两下，终于开口，自是鼻音浓重地喃喃道：“……标统大人还要小的怎生伺候？”  
曹瑛看他一脸的委屈，只觉得好有趣，下面那根东西，顿时又有了抬头的意兴。于是使双手捧着他的屁股，把他的腰高高抬起，故意拿那玩意儿在他可怜兮兮挂着些白浆的红肿嫩肉上画圈，故作生气模样，说了句：“才将是我伺候你。不叫老公，叫声大哥也使得。你叫来听，叫得好听我就算了。”  
张亦抿着嘴，牙根处凸出来棱角分明的一块，眼看是真的生恨。曹瑛并不在意，手指把他前面那物及根圈住，捋了两把，眼见着也有些要硬不硬了。他颇得意，心说果然血肉之躯，亦不是个木刻纸扎的假人。  
自己趁着这个兴致，又把那昂起头的孽龙，捣弄进这人的身体里。因有前次泄给他的东西在，肠道润滑，进入得全不费力，狠狠一冲到底。张亦猝不及防，加上姿势变了，这一下钻得是前所未有的深，肉刃剖开他的身体，重重扎在敏感的活肉上。他嘴里没有东西咬住，哪里耐得，牙根一松，就是“啊”的一声。  
曹瑛听见他叫，如烈火焚身一样得劲，这一回插他，就更狠辣了。进进出出，随性而至，完全不讲章法。刺戮之间，对他又亲又骂，低下头在他前额撞破的地方胡乱吻个没完。  
张亦既然叫出声来，喉头牙关都松了，声音就控不住了。他被标统大人一阵的撞，撞得腿间骨肉生疼，口里“啊啊唔唔”，时不时就唤上一声。  
渐渐地他也惯了，再不似方才那样刀割火燎似的激痛，只觉得身体里湿润酸软，自尾椎到后心、胸腔，仿佛有一根毛茸茸的绳索牵系着蹭擦，拽得越久，那麻痒就越甚，连带着自己那根东西，再也不听心意所驱，自顾自一柱擎天，其硬如铁。  
他的眼角忽然渗出泪来，哼叫的音尾拖得愈发绵长柔软。曹瑛也不再戏弄他，一臂缠着他的发辫，把手掌挽在他的颈下。  
譬如挽缰抚辔，提挈野马。


	3. Chapter 3

那夜曹瑛酒后大半宿没有睡，在他义父所赠这个“新人”张亦身上，寻得了两遭欢愉。  
本来是真的乏了，以为可以睡到日上三竿。哪知晓他半生戎马，早起已成习惯，到了早上营中兵将出操的钟点，自就醒来了。  
往那身旁一摸，赤条条一个人趴在角落里睡，他是素来警醒的人，心里常有事，登时吓得完全醒了，伸手就往枕下摸枪。  
曹瑛有几把随身的手枪，最小的一把勃朗宁是美国枪，不比成年男人的巴掌大，往常上满子弹，藏在身上、袖内，作防身之用。他即便睡觉，也定要把这个枪放在枕头下面，随时可以摸得到。  
这一刻他醉梦方醒，发现身畔躺着个陌生人，来不及回想夜里几个钟头前，那销魂种种，只晓得立刻拔枪，子弹上膛，那黑洞洞一个枪口，毫不犹豫就瞄准了张亦的头。  
屋里暖和得很，张亦没盖上被，曹瑛也想不起来给盖被，都是自顾自睡了，此时用枪指着张亦的头，拿手探着他摸了一把，触手的皮子一片冰凉。  
张亦虽然倦怠，也是极警觉的人，被人一碰就醒，扭头起身灵便得很。然而看见这枪口，微微顿住，又躺下了。他的嘴唇翕动了两下，似乎想说什么，只是未有发声。  
曹瑛看看他无可蔽遮的身体，脑子略略清醒了些，随即将枪口挪开，牵起嘴唇一笑道：“怎不继续睡？”  
张亦来不及答他，这人已经合身压来，搂着他的身体就是一阵搓揉。搓到自己兴起，那曹标统抬了张亦的一条腿，往大腿根上轻轻咬了一口，说声我吃了你当早点可好。  
经得夜里的事，张亦心里说不上是怕还是痒，这时料想又要来，他也不可能拒绝，看着整个人就有点呆愣愣的，不摇头也不点头。  
曹瑛也知道无须他作答，总之想用就用得，这边厢自己又来劲了，如此雄风兴盛，也是很久没有的好事。索性就趁兴，把张亦摆弄了一番，又是一捣而尽，深深埋在那多情洞中。  
张亦那里还肿着，又没有人教他执尾清理，睡了几个钟头下来，后面又干又疼。这是被曹瑛的凶器陡然撕开入口，立时痛得大叫起来，伸手再去推拒，哪里推得开去。他本是刚刚识得其中甘味的，后穴青涩敏感，稍用得多些，舒服又变成苦刑。  
更何况曹瑛有下床气都撒在他身上，插拔之间动作粗野得很，张亦被他操得连连讨饶，他强硬惯了的人，此时声音都带了哭腔。“救命”、“饶命”这样的话，他叫不出口，单是一口一个“大人”，反反复复昏昏沉沉地吟叫，只剩个浑身瘫软的模样。  
这一番挞伐疾风骤雨也似，张亦的身体全不受自己主张，被那曹瑛揉捏得好像一团乖巧的海绵。约莫几十抽后，他后面生生发烫，被操出些水儿来，竟似一张小嘴品砸着曹瑛用来攻城略地的凶物，动一动啧啧有声，居然比这身体的主人叫得还要欢畅。张亦满脸惊愕，从脖颈到太阳穴边一溜都臊得通红。  
曹瑛埋在他里头，捧着他的脸又要同他亲嘴。他别过头就看见那把方才险些在自己脑门子上开了个血洞的小手枪，还搁在枕上，枪口仍对着自己的脸。死的威胁犹在，身体又不听使唤地放荡享乐，张亦遂垂下眼不再抗拒，由着标统大人含着他的唇瓣又亲又舔。

曹瑛尽兴后搂着张亦又小睡了一会儿，到挨中晌就独自爬起来用了中饭。他精神很好，酒也散尽了，专事叫人去为张亦买了些应用衣裳。  
这时节即召他在营里两个得力的死士，沈淀雷悦，到城里来见。又着宅内仆役烧了热水，这才喊人唤张亦起来吃饭洗浴。乃是全不避嫌，两人一道梳洗收拾了一番。  
下午三点，沈淀到得宅里时，听讲曹瑛还在卧房。他于张亦的事，已经闻见些许风声，说是霍老爷送给标统一个副官，昨夜在大人房里睡的。  
副官者，一贯是比较委婉的说法。沈淀这边已经猜到七七八八。但他甫进卧房，就看见张亦同自个儿将主双双坐在桌边，还是有些怪异感觉。原来那从死里逃了生的张镖头，正握着曹瑛的辫子，咬着根赭石色的穗子帮标统大人束头发。  
沈淀抬了抬眉毛单膝下跪，曹瑛识得他这个眼色就是有事，便与张亦道：“让小厮给你买了几套现成衣裳，不晓得合不合穿，你去试试。不合适年前再叫个裁缝来做。”  
张亦灵得很，点点头撑着桌起身，慢慢走出去了。他迈步过门槛时，动作微有些迟滞，就惹得沈淀扭头盯住他的屁股，一个劲看，一直目送到他拐了个弯消失在院子那头。  
等他走了，曹瑛一拍桌子，喝道：“有什么事，讲！”  
沈淀江洋大盗出身，若不是跟定这个主子，落在官家黑道，都是一个“剐”命。听见主人问 ，他立时伏在地上，老老实实道：“大人，您身畔这人叫张亦，我认得他。他以前是走镖的，做的总镖头，使一杆长缨枪，道上有名。他杀过人的，可不是唱戏的。”  
曹瑛抚颔笑道：“长枪好哇，他还会使长枪？”  
沈淀心里嘀咕将主说的都是什么昏话，他双手抱拳，才将要详细表明，就听见标统大人又道：“今晚你去臬司衙门，把这个张亦的案卷借来，我要看看。”  
既然如此，沈淀也不好多说，立刻称了声“是”。他正待起身，忽又听见曹瑛道：“臬台大人小气惯了，兴许不借。不过，天干物燥，万一火烛不稳，好好的东西也保不住。你帮他们看看，若存得不妥，要给他们提个醒儿——莫走水。”


	4. Chapter 4

那天晚上省城即开始下雪。  
这已不是入冬的头一场雪，原来也没有什么稀奇。但本省近年四季偏旱，五谷不兴，都是只有烟土的种子长得最好，总之不见什么幸兆。此前下雪，也是稀稀疏疏的，一日间就无影无踪地化了，说起来依然是旱。唯那日晚间的这场雪纷纷扬扬，气势很大，忽然间就有了点瑞雪兆丰年的气性。  
曹瑛的另一个亲随死士雷悦，将巧在下雪时节进了门。

彼时曹瑛正与张亦一道用晚饭。  
张亦打起床就没什么精神，固然陪坐着，也不动筷子。曹瑛着人拿蹄膀鲜汤泡了碗粥饭，有去酱行买了几样小菜，他只低着头有一搭没一搭在吃，沉默寡言。  
曹瑛手里捏着个雪白馒头掰开，夹了两筷子炒羊肉夹着，正待要吃，一掸眼瞥见张亦低个头闷闷不乐的样子，便忍不住放下筷子，伸了两个指头在这张镖头的颊肉上拧了一把。笑道：“莫摆个脸好似大姑娘嫁了个鼓嘟凹切的老公，看得我也不高兴。”  
张亦道：“没有的事，大人说笑呢。”话虽如此说，他的眉头都微微拧了起来，嘴唇抿一抿满脸不思茶饭的模样，唇齿间半粒水米也没见进。  
曹瑛索性放下馒头，绕着桌走了半圈，拖一把椅子在张亦身旁坐下来。张亦不晓得他又要做啥，手里碗勺还端着，问也不好问，更不能起身躲开。  
曹瑛伸两手把他拦腰一把搂住，捉着整个人抱小孩儿一样往自己的怀里一让。张亦怕将整碗粥饭都撒在他身上，慌忙把碗勺搁下了。他也是宽肩窄腰臂腿强健的一条汉子，这时候被曹瑛抱起掇在自个儿腿上坐着，竟直似一个春楼小娘一样反抗不得，还得陪上一副看得过去的好脸。  
曹瑛道：“看你不饿，可是我却很饿的。”说罢伸手解了张亦领口往下几粒扣子，一手探进他敞开的衣领，贴着颈项锁骨，滑至胸前皮肤。  
张亦又是羞愧又是尴尬，眼看着房门大开，随时都有仆妇小厮上来布菜伺候，虽是晚上了，曹瑛这个举动，跟白日宣淫并无差别。他倒是很想拒绝，然而一天一夜来丑已出尽，他身似飘萍，前尘未卜，依旧悬命，委实没有拒绝的理由。  
他只能低声求恳，说：“大人，且吃了饭再说。”  
曹瑛的手在他衣内滑移，乃是顺着胸脯肌理恣意摸揉，不多时就碰到了他的一侧乳尖，是柔软细小的一粒嫩肉。那曹标统以指节夹了张亦的乳头，故意使些力，教他感到疼痛，是得听见他“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，方才肯松手。  
这才凑在他耳边说了句：“不用叫大人，有没有旁人时都叫我大哥即可。”  
张亦低头道：“是。”  
曹瑛按着他的乳粒又搓了几下，道：“先叫一声来听。”  
张亦的声音愈发低缓，自是老实乖巧地唤道：“大哥……”  
曹瑛道：“那你有没有事情要求我？”  
张亦被他磨得快将要没有脾气，这时自暴自弃，眼皮子陡然一挑，斜着目光瞥他的脸，口中慢慢道：“大哥，我要坐回去吃饭。”  
曹瑛喷出笑声：“你这人真有趣，非得要这样才肯好好吃饭。”  
正笑时，冷不丁大门口冲进一个雷悦来，穿着件老羊皮子的大衣，披了两肩的碎雪与寒气，径直来咕咚一声跪趴在地。

雷悦同沈淀相似，背上都负着几十桩的生死案子，因此跟了曹瑛这个拿得起放得下的将官后，甚为忠诚。他力大高强，人又比较朴拙，所以曹瑛着他单跟自己的儿子曹少璘，做一个妥妥帖帖的公子亲随。雷悦是真正深以为荣，向来唯曹公子马首是瞻。公子出门，他都打前站，与其他仆役讲话的态度，就十分傲慢，久而久之很有些狐假虎威的意思。  
但是曹瑛对他恩威并施许多年，他对曹瑛，终是既畏又敬，因此见到曹瑛立刻伏趴在地上磕头。  
他像是完全看不到有个张亦犹坐在将主腿上似的，恭恭敬敬禀道：“少主子刚进的城，转眼到东头街上了，让我先来禀明。”  
张亦听见这话，甫入耳并没觉得有什么问题。然他能清楚得感觉到曹瑛从自己衣内猛抽出手，动作快到擦着颈侧的皮子都生疼。  
曹瑛把张亦从自己身上推了开，恶声恶气道：“几天没挨抽，这小孽障皮痒么！让你先来禀报是什么意思？倒是要他亲老子我，上大门首上去迎接他不成？我就在这里坐着，人到了叫他自己滚进来叩见！”  
张亦背过身去，匆匆整了衣领，将扣子一粒粒又都扣好了。这时又听见雷悦道：“主人，路真的滑，但是主人既然传唤，少主子连夜赶着进城来见，路都上了冻，风雪交加，马都差点栽倒。”  
曹瑛“哼”了一声道：“到哪里了？”  
雷悦道：“方才到了东头街上，应是就到门口了。”  
曹瑛转脸对着张亦道：“来的是我儿子，你或听说过他，没听说也没什么打紧——他原就是个没出息的主儿。他总惹我生气，我也不想见他。你去见见，也认得个脸。你替我传话，就说我军务繁忙，已去睡了，叫他喝口热的自去睡觉！有什么屁事明天吃早饭时桌上讲。”  
张亦一脸的茫然：“少主人定不认得我，大人，这不妥吧？”  
曹瑛道：“见过就认得了，就是要叫他认得你。还有，你刚又叫我什么？”  
他是一本正经、公事公办的神色，铁青着脸瞪着张亦。张亦已整了衣服，望望他，又望望仍跪在地上的雷悦，把头低下，小声道：“是我错了，大哥。”  
曹瑛站起来揽着他的脖子，又轻轻一拧他的腮帮皮肉，丢给他一个若有若无的笑：“嗯。可不许再叫错了。”

门外雪下得确实很大，天若穹窿，是暗蓝暗紫的颜色，当中有些虚虚实实的光。那雪纷纷，鹅毛仿佛，就从光里飘扬下来，密密织在天际。  
两个军汉一个开门，一个撑伞，护送着张亦来到门首。他迈过台阶，正对上一列马队，十几个兵陪着一个穿浑身白狐狸裘的少年人，也是牵马的牵马、打伞的打伞、搀扶的搀扶。  
那少年的脸大半裹在狐裘中，从马镫子上跳下来，靴子插进深深雪里，发出嗄啦一声。  
张亦仿佛魇在噩梦里似的，总觉自己好像裸着身体，穿再多也觉得寒冷，他非要低一低下巴，让崭新的夹棉袍子的领边扎疼了下颔上的皮，才能略略安心。他就这样紧压着下巴，微低着头，踏着雪地向前数步，颇有些客气地，从兵士手中接过曹少璘的马缰。  
这一刻在他的脑子里，昏昏然转过了许多念头和称谓，然而怎样想都不好，他不知道自己这头一回见着，要怎么招呼曹少璘才好。  
恰在他踟蹰间，忽就听见，清清朗朗一副少年人干净利落的嗓子，抢着招呼他道：“是张先生吧？沈淀同我讲过你，听说，你武功高强，乃是省城第一？”  
张亦抬起脸孔看，面前的狐裘少年，正是眉目焕然、挺秀英华，五官几乎挑不出毛病来，生得竟比自己与他阿爹更高挑。  
这就是曹瑛的儿子了，张亦心中念道，想不到原来是长成这个样子。


	5. Chapter 5

臬司衙门雪夜走水的事情，在省城里颇起了些波澜。  
据说是遭人放的火，将库存两年间的案卷烧去大半。翌日在窗下雪堆里，发现引火的折子、火油，及未烧尽的沾过火油的生棉。然而夜里雪实在大，或有什么痕迹，也都遮没了。臬台刘大人当即下令严查，查了些时日，没有结果。眼看着新春将近，要过年了，人人都惦记着办办年货、迎春吃酒，衙门里谁都没有心思弄这个案子。拖也拖也，就拖到来年，即是宣统三年光景。  
张亦虽伴在曹瑛左右，这件事听说得却很晚。他初到标统身边的头一个月，日子过得昏天黑地，几乎没有一天不是睡到日上三竿才得起身。到了下晌装模作样，允他在院子里溜达溜达，也让仆役扫出一片没有雪的空地，给他有地儿练练功打打拳。  
他倒也不是一个人寂寞伶仃地练。曹瑛若没有事务，便会过去同他一道练一练，心情足够好的时候，甚至向他讨教。态度自然是礼贤下士，没有半分的不合时宜。  
更有几日，他俩练拳，连曹公子少璘都去作陪，站在旁边廊下观望。  
张亦客气，他与曹公子话虽没说过几句，因对他印象尚好，照面总肯给一副和气脸色，要对他笑笑。看到他来，难免捋了袖子招呼他下院子地上来，大家一起活动身体，暖和暖和。  
倒是曹瑛见了儿子便没好气，对张亦道：“你是不晓得他，我这个儿子恁般废物，自打小儿我手把手地教他，他就是躲懒。文不能行，武更不行，到如今盛了酒的坛子都提不起一只。你不须在他身上费心了。”  
他是真的与儿子不大亲近，两人住在一个宅里，除却一日三顿饭，根本不相见。这位曹公子见了他老子，直如耗子见猫，是眼睁睁瞧着就觉每一根头发毛丝儿都吓得刷直，四肢骨节肌肉无不僵直，连话都很少讲，更不要提从旁帮衬，有所建树。曹瑛见了这个儿子，也多是呼来喝去，开口即骂挥手就抽。  
在张亦看，曹少璘的脸孔生得是真的好，但凡好人家养了这么偌大的标致儿子，顶多只怕他学坏，对着他的脸，横竖是打不下手的。曹瑛则不然，即便他们三个一道在桌上坐着，饭都吃得好好的，他突然拿住几桩军务和钱粮的事情逼问亲生崽子。曹少璘对答如流倒还好，但凡支支吾吾几句，他阿爹劈头盖脸就是一耳刮子。  
这位少璘公子，跟曹瑛、张亦不同，长到这岁数上，并没有捱过什么风吹日晒的苦楚。他是自幼护在深闺大院，养做细皮嫩肉，那脸皮子消得很，指甲刮擦过就是一道鲜红血痕。张亦每每看他挨打，心里颇不忍，但也没有相劝的立场。  
曹瑛的事情，他统统不插嘴。这种时节，无非在旁边陪着端碗放碗，做个衣冠楚楚的活摆设。

十多天，张亦不曾出得曹宅这个大门，其实曹少璘也同被他阿爹拘束在家门里头，不见放风。  
说得直白些，真正是与个昔日的张镖头抬头不见低头见，餐前不闻桌上闻。脸已经看熟了，彼此打量对方，心里大约都是，难受得很。  
张亦光是瞧着他父子俩就觉得十分尴尬。一则，曹标统父子间话太少，竟是毫无端倪，不知道有什么问题。  
二则，曹瑛与他张镖头的关系，在这个院子里，早已是人尽皆知，见怪不怪了。曹瑛自己，也完全不避嫌疑，都是想来就来，随时随地与他亲昵。可能前一刻还拿“先生”、“兄弟”相称相待，后一刻便要香他的面颊耳朵，连带着捞起整个人好像个泥塑木雕的大玩意儿，只是乖乖僵着，他想怎么摸就怎么摸弄。他自觉这样有趣，就认定张亦也都可以。家中仆役军汉，因是敬畏于他，都练就一身神功，装作视而不见，对张亦这个“红人儿”很是巴结。  
可这标统大人不光是当着仆役的面兴之所至，甚至他的亲生儿子，他也全不避的。偶尔煞有介事，把曹少璘叫进自个儿房间里训话，也全不顾张亦匆匆整束衣服，人还在床上坐着，没有地方躲藏。  
张亦既然落在他的辖下，这条命完完整整都卖了给他，已不由自身做主。所以来的去的，他都受着，单单寡言少语，不说也不错。于这样没日没夜的“恩宠”，他也不见些狐假虎威的虚荣，待人待事，他都是点到为止。  
曹瑛对他的索求颇多，弄得他成日都有些昏昏沉沉。张亦是精壮汉子，身体结实柔韧，不仅与娇柔娘子不同，与那些孱弱小倌也不同样，他们受不得的，他都经受得住。因此曹瑛得了他这十来天，一念及什么花活，都立时可在他身上演练。敢想不敢做的，统统都可以扯着他做。白日里引颈相交，根本不算个事儿，连从洋人那边搜罗来的秘药、春酒，不问出处，不惧效用，到手了就都敢拿来与张亦共试。  
张亦从前洁身自好，连个相好都不曾有过。他下狱时他的老师父还同他哭，说早知今日，当初应要与他说个媳妇，如今好歹也留几个后，看现在都来不及了。因此在他认下曹瑛这个“大哥”之前，许多事只是听过，算作邪风过耳，过去也就过去了。他这一身从没经过、甚至想都没想过的事情，这十几天全都尝了个遍。  
起初他遇到匪夷所思之事，也会苦苦哀求，几次求之不得，也学得乖了，晓得只有他大哥满了意，自己才得松放。总之曹瑛似只要他做个供自己摆弄的玩意儿，如此他只须好好做这么个玩意儿。旁的用途，他一身武功抱负，都没有机会倾诉抒发。  
有这样际遇，可谓人生无望。然而张亦倒没有显得愈发憔悴。他是横竖浑然，就把自己当头肉猪养着。如此旬日，整个人看去反倒有些胖了，曹瑛固然折腾他，饮食应用方面确实着意优待，过了这些时日，他已不似个死囚那样羸瘦，一日一羹汤地喂下去后，原本枯白的皮肤都红活起来，面上身上俱都光滑，身体密而有光，两腮也多了点血肉。  
就连曹少璘见了，都看得出他的变化，主动嘀咕说张先生看着气色比原来好。

就是说了这话的那一日，赶着午饭过后，曹少璘去寻他阿爹。  
青天白日的，这小公子一反常态，连个招呼都不打，掠过守门的军汉，兀自就跑到曹瑛住的院子里去了。  
他连门都没有敲，扯开门就要动手掀夹棉的帘子——手才触到帘子边，就听见里面传来张亦的一声哼。  
不似他练功时那种闷喝，也听不出苦闷。就是舌头顶着气，从鼻腔深处慢腾腾释出来的那么一声。  
“嗯——”的一声而已。拖得很长，软塌塌的没有气劲，没有断绝……它是在将尽未尽的那个当口，陡然拔高了，又变作“啊——”的一声。  
曹瑛就在那帘子里头发笑。曹少璘听见他说：“阿亦，你叫得好淫啊……如此是喜欢了？”  
张亦开了口，声音慵懒沙哑，也只得一句回话。  
“疼……”他说，“大哥……疼的……”  
曹少璘终究是收回手。他没有掀开帘子，倒是很识趣地，在门板上咚咚咚敲了三下子。  
寻常他没有这个胆子，但这日是有人有事撑腰，他声气也壮了许多。他敲过门，立时就觉察到里面两个人，显然都被敲门声惊到，一下子屏住气了。  
暖烘烘小阳春似的卧房里，陡然间安静如死。  
曹少璘用拳头磕着自己的门牙，在外头憋着一口笑。  
“爹，干爷爷找咱们过府叙叙呢！他老人家病了，刚叫人来传的话。”他赶在曹瑛提着皮带出来抽他之前，大声嚷道。


	6. Chapter 6

巡抚霍大人身体偶感小恙，说是只有些伤风咳嗽，已找了英国医生帮忙看了病，开了几瓶洋药水。  
药水见效都很快，他发了汗，曹瑛父子登门探望时，算得已有好转，可以披衣相见。往常曹瑛去巡抚衙门，沈淀雷悦之流来路不正，不宜出入官门，一般都不跟着，他只带几个仆役军汉。这一次去，竟带了张亦出门，同他父子一般样坐着洋马车就去了，不仅曹少璘明说觉得新奇，出门时张亦望见沈淀雷悦的脸色，果然不大好看。  
他会跟着去，按照标统大人的说法，大人与他有恩，这个时候是一定要同去的。曹瑛既然这样说，张亦也没有请辞。

霍大人见到张亦，头一句便是夸他面色好了，“有了活人气”。他与曹家父子絮絮叨叨，说了很多体己话，大抵是关于本省一些事务的，主要的内容，就是铁路、矿务、禁烟。  
这些事情曹少璘看去也是茫茫然的不懂，又不好在干爷爷面前流露出不懂。他阿爹在自家院门之内，天天大骂他不学无术，这个时候也要抻头要面子，就偏要他坐在旁边，陪听陪叙。  
巡抚的病不算厉害，但他年纪大了，咳嗽起来听着犹如盛装不满的水罐中叩出的回声，闷闷的很吃力。曹少璘是孙辈人，既不用像曹瑛，由下人搬了椅子来坐，又不会像张亦，远远只站着随侍。他得优宠，如孩子般，可以在床沿落座。这会子听见巡抚咳嗽，他便忽然开口说了一句：“干爷爷咳嗽，听得我这里都疼。”  
他说着，拿一只干干净净的手，压在自己心口比划位置。这显是大着胆子插嘴，甚至打断了他爹的言语，因此上他还是怕的，说完之后就低下头，全没有邀功讨好的态度。当着自己义父的面，曹瑛看着也谦恭温柔，这个时候也只道了句：“小孩子不要插嘴。”就饶过他了。  
霍大人捞了曹少璘的手，在自己手心里攥着，对曹瑛说道：“少璘这个孩子很好，知道疼人，又识得大体，你要好好教他。将来再有选送，应多多让他去开眼界、长见识，修习得一身本领，将来的成就会在你我之上。”  
张亦原是抄手在他父子俩身后站着，有一搭没一搭听他们讲正事。这是眼看着把他当做一个亲随，他听得半懂不懂也是统统囫囵听着。巡抚夸奖曹少璘的话，他都听在耳里，此时自然忍不住要看一眼这曹家公子——好巧不巧，他的目光刚刚偏过去，就正对上曹少璘也在望着他。竟是一直都在偷眼望他，也不好猜测到底已偷看他多久了。  
曹少璘见张亦觉察到自己在偷看，忍不住勾起嘴角，若有若无，冲他笑了一笑。眼看着全当着他干爷爷与阿爹的面，简直是活脱脱地找死，张亦心中一慌，急忙垂下了头。  
巡抚嘱咐完公事，又说起私事，眼看窗外有些蒙蒙的黑，霍大人即表示，等一下留他们三个在府中晚饭，乃是一家人，都不用客气。  
他对曹瑛说：“你的那两个小兄弟，我的娇儿，今儿个放课也早，功课疏懒，一闲下来就在后院里玩。你带少璘去看看他们，好好替我管教管教。我这个年纪，应当做他们的爷爷，做严父，失职很多啊。”  
这几乎已是逐客的意思。房里初开了电灯，黄色的灯光照得他更显老迈。曹瑛应了声态度欢喜，拽了他儿子就走。两人路过张亦，曹少璘又将要伸手去拉张亦——还没有碰到张亦的衣袖，就又听见他干爷爷道：“张先生留步，我这里，有封你师弟写来的家书。”

 

一省巡抚大员，把张亦这样一个戴罪重囚独个儿留下，是非常之事。然而冠以一个私交的名义，他态度堂堂，仿佛也没有什么问题。  
曹瑛父子走后，巡抚霍重熙挥了挥手。他的近侍管家走进门来，顺手，就把卧室的门妥妥带上了。  
他仍是披衣坐在床上，这个时候，病容犹在，原本颓唐老迈的神色却一扫而空。巡抚松弛的两腮颤动着，凹陷下去的眼眶里，两粒瞳仁精光炯炯。  
“张先生，委屈你了。”他泰然道。  
张亦还站在原地，只是两肩与背脊，不甚明显地抖了一下。他喃喃道：“大人是都清楚的了？”  
霍大人道：“自你去后，他确然没有再与那些夹缠不清的士子来往，这是他的大幸事，也是你的功劳。”  
张亦道：“我不要这样的功劳。”  
他的手在袍角一撩，一声不吭跪下，双膝着地，头也闷闷地低着。  
霍大人左右望了望，指着管家道：“你扶他起来，扶张先生起来！”  
管家连忙双手去搀，可张亦活像是在地毯上生了根的，跪得扎实，怎生都拉不起。  
他低着头道：“求大人予张亦一个痛快，小人一条命，含冤莫白，已当是没有了。若不是大人允我搭救其余师弟，免其牢狱之苦，这桩差事，小人原不当接下的。大人与标统父子情深，小人凭什么做得这个眼线，去盯他的梢？”  
巡抚道：“旬日以来，他有什么客人吗？”  
张亦冷笑了一声道：“没有。”  
巡抚又道：“既然没有客人，可有革命党与他通书信？”  
张亦道：“他没写信，着师爷写过几道公文。小人俱在旁边，没听到有革命党的风声。”  
巡抚点点头：“如此他的府中，也是没有相好的女人了。”  
张亦是连拳头都要捏爆，生生忍着，硬咬住牙根道：“标统大人单使唤我就得了，我只能没日没夜受着。趁着还没有腻，他大概不须女人侍奉。大人若不信，另派个人去试试。”  
巡抚在床上直起身咳嗽，管家立时拿了两个软垫塞在他的身后。张亦抬眼瞧了瞧他，脸上匆匆闪过一缕哀色。那霍重熙大人瞥见，咳嗽完了继续道：“你心里头苦闷，我晓得。但是曹瑛的事情，又不得不防着……我以为他用你，不至于每日都用……他有没有为难你？张先生，你要告诉我了，我会为你做主。”  
张亦摇一摇头，恨恨道：“他日日都在为难我。大人早知会这样子，仍教我去，小人就知大人不会与我做主。”  
巡抚拿手轻轻叩着床沿，思忖片时，道：“其中利害，我早与你讲明了。眼下看，那些‘革命风闻’，都是强扯，我儿的身上，担负四千兵马，是关系半省安危的人。你固然受这个委屈，你想想你的师弟，想想本省百姓。你要再想想，就算案卷没了，你的案子没有结。你仍是配在军中的役犯，什么做得，什么做不得，你好好揣摩揣摩。我儿曹瑛，他对你做的事情，每日都有人来书告知我详实……”  
张亦抬起脸，眼下明晃晃的两道水痕，原来他早已憋不住，只是不声不响地哭。他轻声道：“大人既然知道详实，也定能明白张亦为何求死。我不是那样人，求不做那样事，你就砍了我的头吧！大人既然连我的事都有人写密信告知，何须多我一个盯住曹标统父子呢？”  
霍巡抚道：“张先生，老夫固然信得过那人，却知道他没有节制我儿曹瑛的本领。”言罢他在枕下摸索，看上去，真正是龙钟笨拙。管家伸手欲帮，被他挥开，仍旧是要自己摸去。摸了一刻，是摸出了一个小小的牛皮套来。  
“张先生舍己为人，你已经尽力，我却不可放你，还要累你继续待在他身边……”巡抚说着，就把那物递给张亦道：“我不能写手令给你……只能给你一道口头上的钧令，给你一件独一无二的信物。倘年内曹瑛顺利开拔换防，我保你与你镖局众人，都得一个自由身。若他其间真有逾越之举，这件信物如我手令，你拿它直即取了曹家父子性命，向我来报。”  
张亦双手接过那皮套，拉开搭扣，看见里面盛装着一把极为精巧的勃朗宁小手枪，看上去比曹瑛随身的那一把还要袖珍一圈。

张亦伸手比了比，这枪也就只得他一掌大小——摸去就是冰凉透心的一块铁。


	7. Chapter 7

巡抚管家引张亦进到园子里时，曹标统的公子曹少璘正与霍大人的两个小儿子玩耍。  
天气寒冷，两个小孩子不觉冷，拖着个高高大大的曹少璘在雪地里，玩得双手双颊，都是通红颜色。  
曹少璘显是疲于应付，但他阿爹在亭子里喝烧酒，就这样盯着，相当于是出借他给两个小阿弟用用，他也没有法子。张亦看到他在齐膝深的积雪里跌跌爬爬地蹚着走路，忽然他一个“小叔叔”，眼瞅着十岁上下的小男孩子，小手里捏一个滚圆的雪团，跳起来就往那曹公子的脖子里塞。  
天气冷他的领儿起得高，小孩子够着了也塞不进去，直即往他身上爬，踢他的腿和屁股。曹少璘脚下一软不知被雪里什么东西绊住，眼睁睁就往前扑倒，口中“哎呀、哎呀”地怪叫。  
张亦看他可怜，心下恻隐，浮身起步就想要飞跃过去搀扶，忽然心里想到巡抚的话，想到那把枪，又想起午间曹瑛对自己这副躯壳做下的事情——脚下没来由的升起一股子邪乎的酸软劲儿，浑身腾腾的又有些难受，人也是往前一扑，将将是同曹少璘头碰头地倒在一处。  
他觉晕眩的厉害，贴身藏的勃朗宁生生顶在腰际，略略生疼。一个迟疑，反倒是曹少璘拽着他的手臂，要拉他起来。  
曹少璘打量他的脸，以旁人听不清的小声说道：“张先生身体不适？我送你回去歇歇吧？”  
他阿爹在的时候，真是鲜少有这样大胆。可能是依仗着被两个小公子踢踢踹踹，打雪仗扔了个满脸满身，伺候得宜，曹瑛看着比较满意。  
张亦冷着一张脸，心里实不愿意，然而又并不想要留下用晚饭，若有若无，只点点头。曹少璘大喜过望，立时堆砌了满脸的感激，就差扑在他怀里高声道谢。这公子哥儿一掉脸冲着他阿爹嚷道：“爹，爹！我看张先生脸色不好，莫不是病了？我送他去诊所给洋大夫看看吧！”  
他似乎不擅假装，欣喜之情完全溢于言表，令人十分尴尬。但张亦打心眼里，是不想吃这顿饭的。此时天色沉沉，如他的前途一般晦暗，他只求快快离开这个院子，离开吱哇乱叫的公子爷，离开眼神阴鸷的曹标统，离开这一切。若可以达成，哪怕是片时，需他跟着曹少璘一道犯傻，也不是不可以的。  
曹瑛从亭子里走了来，踏得细雪咯吱作响。他走到张亦旁边，也不避人，两根指头挑起这张镖头的下巴瞧了瞧，道：“你气色怎么了？看着是不大好。”  
张亦道：“大哥，我身子乏……”  
曹瑛“嗤”地轻笑，嘴唇贴在张亦的耳眼上，同他说道：“是我太上心，这么快就弄得你有了？”此话淫亵至极，张亦闻所未闻，顿时瞪大了双眼。孰料那曹某人，说着居然用手背轻轻在他的肚子上一拍，仿佛这层血肉里头真就能够孕育胎儿。张亦窘迫得滑了一步，低着头两腮喷火般红，耳边嗡嗡乱响，犹听到曹瑛大笑出声。  
他只暗暗舒了一口气，庆幸曹瑛这一手背，没有恰好拍在他藏着手枪的位置。

能得曹瑛提前宽放，曹少璘兴奋得好像小孩子一样，催了备好马车，又催张亦上车。张亦原道是他会直接打道回府，谁知晓真个往城内大学堂附近的街巷奔去。  
张亦道：“我是有些乏，但宁可回去睡觉。”  
曹少璘蜷在他对面坐着，他阿爹不在，他便坐没坐相，几乎瘫倒。离了樊笼他像全没上过规矩似的，拿小指头剔着牙缝，笑道：“张先生日睡夜也睡，还没睡够呀？我带你去下洋馆子，喝杯咖啡。”  
张亦摇摇头：“咖啡跟药一个味道。”  
曹少璘惊喜道：“原来你竟知道，我还以为你是石头精，打不出闷屁来呢。咖啡嘛都是苦的，你可以和多点糖再吃。”  
张亦此时实在觉得他还是个小孩子，心里并不讨厌他；可他毕竟是曹瑛的儿子，凡事也懒得跟他多说多辩，继续摇头道：“和了糖便只是和了糖的药味。”  
曹少璘被他顶了回来，也不生气。他是心情舒畅，一直笑咪咪地看着车窗窗外。张亦心里想，窗外能有什么好看，他也就往那同一处看。冷不丁觉得车厢里晃了晃，原来曹少璘从他对面，又挪到了他这同一边，与他共坐同乘。  
张亦瞥他一眼，觉得他一脸是笑，笑到让人颇悚然。他走南闯北的人，最会看人脸色，心里一动，已明白了一半。  
于是问他：“你有什么事请直说。”  
曹少璘道：“我想去咖啡馆旁边的楼里，看望一个朋友。”  
张亦道：“所以……？”  
曹少璘陪笑道：“我阿爹不知我在省城里还有交些朋友……若没有先生为我打点打点，我怕他见怪。”  
张亦道：“你去吧，我不跟你爹说。”  
曹少璘仍是不满意，伸了手捻了张亦的大衣袖子，一脸乖滑表情，道：“那先生要怎么与我爹说，我们回去甚晚。”  
张亦道：“你问你朋友讨点洋药，我带回去放在床头橱柜上，你爹看了就懂，知道我们去诊所了。他自就不会问了。”  
曹少璘叫了一声好，眼瞅着似乎是恨不能扑上来抱着他亲上一口。张亦一抬屁股起身，不等他手脚不稳，自个儿就挪到他对面坐下了。

马车在冻硬的雪地里走的慢，究竟也比步行要快。不一会儿，果然到了大学堂旁的咖啡馆前，依着曹少璘的意思，就在一栋洋式的小楼边儿上停下了。  
张亦抬头看了看这个地方，皱着眉头道：“是裁缝店。”  
曹少璘已得了他的允许，这一刻也不解释，就掏了一把洋元塞在他手里，说了声：“你跟拉车的吃点东西”——一掀车门风风火火地就出去了。  
张亦贴在车窗上，看见西式的裁缝店里，出来一个眉清目秀的少年，约莫十六七，穿得甚为单薄，也不披一件大衣就奔出来迎向这曹公子。两人一见面就抱了一抱，曹少璘扯开自己的狐裘大衣，将那少年拢了进去，与他同披着一件衣裳，说说笑笑，自进那小楼里去了。  
马夫跟了曹家颇有些时日，且是等小主人听不到了，才啐了一口唾沫在雪地上，不清不白地骂了一声。  
张亦听不见他骂的什么，却也能猜得到。他这心头早已麻木，并没有推人及己，觉得不乐。然而微微的，他还是闪过了一丝念头的。  
依稀竟是，有些子羡慕了。


	8. Chapter 8

张亦回得晚。这边厢曹少璘在裁缝店里盘桓到九点，回去的路又滑马车走得奇慢，待回到曹宅，恰看见曹瑛的勤务兵牵了他的坐骑去喂。  
曹少璘支支吾吾，说事情不好，爹先到了。  
张亦本想宽慰他，待会子一块儿去见，一道禀明就是——话还没出口，就听到这小少爷口中嚷嚷着：“张先生你多担待，明儿个我再见他！”说罢拔腿就跑，直接一溜烟躲回自己屋里去了。  
张亦原也没指望他能担待什么，可真真儿事到临头，他十足是个软脚蟹，也让他心里生出厌恶。  
几个仆人上前，帮他脱去大衣，个个都是怯生生又一脸等着看好戏的神色。张亦不消问他们，就知曹瑛心情是不大好的，自己现在迎面上前，十成是要吃苦头。

果然他进到卧房屋内，就看见曹瑛披着一件绸内衬的睡袍，坐在床上读一本日文书。台灯的光晕晕昏昏聚在一处，在一侧墙壁上投射出一座山仿佛的影子。  
张亦站在门口，踟蹰了一刻，终于下了决心，这才转身稳稳当当把卧房的门闩上了。  
曹瑛其实已知他进来，却是故意沉住气一言不发，单单把书本合上，啪地一声甩在床榻上。张亦对他这路做派再熟悉不过，立时就想到，这是要候着自己上前伏低身段哀求了。  
曹瑛癖好如此，似乎很喜欢玩这套他人披荆请罪知错领罚的把戏。之前没少借着各种由头，把张亦按倒在尘埃里碾磨。  
张亦过往三十多年的生涯，自恃江湖浮沉，也见过不少乖僻之人与暗昧手段，然而状如曹瑛这样，光在他这副躯壳上就能使出手段无数，弄得他时时畏怯、难以自持的，这也是头遭相逢。疼痛、辛苦，张亦是不惧的。可曹瑛给的挞伐，往往不至如此……总是给他十分的苦痛之中，偏要夹着一分的甜美欣慰。疼里带着甜，那疼就显得愈加恐怖，那丝甜也愈加喜悦——更加让人怕到至极，怕到神智恍惚无法应对。  
张亦自觉得，曹瑛就酷好把他揉搓到软作一团、湿作一滩，要他没有人形地号哭，要他伏在脚边犯贱。  
张亦此时的手里，并有拿了个药瓶。黄褐色的玻璃瓶里犹有半瓶药水。他在原地没有动，忽然紧紧捏住那药瓶。  
曹少璘归途中给他这瓶药水，与他对好了口供。然他此刻，心内疲累已极，实在连这个确实答允过的谎都懒得撒了。  
曹瑛坐在床上已等得不耐烦，终于出声，乃是恶声恶气道：“你站得那么远做什么？是怕我吃了你不成！”  
张亦此时忽然道：“大哥，有句话我早就想说了：我不是那样的人，务请你今后以礼相待。那种事情，你找别人做去便了，我……我其实是不情愿的！”  
曹瑛听见他这样讲，不怒反笑。他从鼻腔里挤榨出一声笑，道：“被我操了这么多天，终于晓得动动脑子，同我来点花样。这样也好，这样才有趣。”  
张亦听他的声音，是夜枭一般，怪声怪气的，就觉到不好，一只脚禁不住后退了半步，微微扎下些子力道。  
曹瑛那边听见地砖嘎嘣一声，跳下床一望，竟是被张亦踏裂了一块。他心里当然也觉得这个人武功实在是高的，可是眼下浑浑噩噩的光线里，此人一张受了冻又被暖炉热气熏红了的脸子，缩在严严实实的齐了下巴的漆黑衣领之间，生得很英气的眉毛蹙着，红润润的唇肉抿着，是委屈、又不言，可谓一身戒备森严之态，全副英雄落难之姿。看着他这副面貌，那曹标统也是操他操得惯了，难免忆起滋味，这一刻下面就胀胀的恶龙抬头，支着宽松的睡裤，其神已具，颇不知耻。  
于是“嘿嘿”笑了笑，又逼近了两步，道：“原来省城第一高手，就喜欢来点硬的。今天不把你操出点子落红，让你识得谁是亲老公，我就不信这个曹了。”  
张亦不跟他说话，劈手就将那个玻璃药瓶冲他砸了过来。曹瑛看他出手并不快，颇为轻敌，闪避得也慢吞吞。谁知张亦这一下是用了真力的，等瓶子到了眼前，标统大人想躲个完全，根本已不可能。他浑身往下一沉，狼狈地跌坐在地，闹得尾椎骨一阵剧痛。饶是这样，额角还是被险险擦着，起了一个包。  
药瓶“乒”地一生粉碎在地。张亦仍在那处站着，只将身侧了侧，扎了个四六步，是一个随时收势起招的态度，看样子是要硬拼。曹瑛落地的手背上也被溅了些碎玻璃，已经划伤出血。他算得个狂人，这点小伤并不介意，就自鲜血淋漓地按地取力爬了起来，扑向枕边就要掏枪。  
张亦一纵身扑向他，伸单只手就掐他的脖子。这一招速度也不快，曹瑛觉着，自己看得明明白白，但是伸手去格，就偏偏格不开，被他一把捏住咽喉，推着整个人咕咚一声摜倒在床上。  
那床板一如既往的硬，直膈得个曹标统眯着眼连声“哎哟”。等他睁大了眼，只见那昔日的张镖头一条腿支在地下，一条腿屈靠在床沿，是拿自个儿身子作个大篱笊也似，把个曹瑛锁在当中。  
这才同他道：“你也晓得痛了，你这床好不舒服！”  
曹瑛微怔，小声道：“贤弟好兴头，这是想翻个身来么？”他笑得狡猾，张亦眼尖，已看到他的一只手即将摸到枕下的枪，急忙捉住那条胳膊，往反向一抻，弄得个曹标统痛叫不迭。

外面的天气不好，簌簌地又开始下雪。雪花落在瓦檐上，一声一声，更催得人心惶惶，砰砰乱跳。  
张亦将膝盖屈了紧顶在曹瑛心口，道：“你晓不晓得我随时能要你命？”  
曹瑛笑道：“但你拖拖拉拉，仍未要我的命，是不是想要同我谈条件？”  
张亦提起嘴角，似怒似嗔又好似要笑出来。  
“是要与你谈合作，可不是谈条件呢，大哥。”他说。


	9. Chapter 9

屋外雪花落得既碎又急，屋内两个人喘得也急。  
曹瑛卧在张亦身下，连着挣动了数次，但觉身上那副曾也柔软多情的身体，这一刻运足了劲道，居然是如钢似铁般坚硬，挪也挪不动了。  
张亦别着他的手臂，这样试了几次之后，这曹标统亦觉得力竭。他毕竟较张亦年长十余岁，拳怕少壮，即便张亦不是那省城头一名的武功好手，他也是一样要败下阵来。  
他想清楚这一点，也就不再挣扎了，开口道：“曹某这颗脑袋瓜，愣是想不出阿亦想跟我合作啥。”  
张亦道：“你知不知道为什么是我？——你义父一生宦海浮沉，谨小慎微，到了将要功成身退这个当口，为何破格把我这么个没名没姓的主儿，从死囚牢里拉拔出来，生插在你这大好前程的军爷身侧？”  
曹瑛脖子被掐，四肢被制，只得五官自由，他就偏生把那嘴皮子噘起，啜成一团，需架着给了张亦一个响亮的吻，嬉笑道：“我义父知道我喜欢这口呀，阿亦又生得好看。”  
张亦的脸本就涨热出汗，这一刻更是红得要滴血，恨不得直接把这个没正经的混账掐死算了。他心里却晓得，成不成功在此一举，若这一次把注码压错，以后恐怕再无机会。他已是想好的，若曹瑛不合他所想，只能在这间屋里杀了他，今夜就去臬司劫狱，救出仍然囹圄遭困的几个师弟。他是已定了这副亡命的念头，生死皆已置之度外，曹瑛对他不敬不重，这一点小小的欺辱，当真不能摇动决心。  
故而张亦虽是红了脸，声音却仍是稳的，他那钢铁一般强硬的双手也并未因此松懈。他沉声道：“前几年我在南边送镖的时候，帮所谓的革命党押过镖，有几十箱货，是桩大买卖，自上海运赴湖南。途中我存疑，遂偷偷开箱看了，发现是枪支火药之类的军械，但我们行镖人不可以问货品详细，接下来就要送到地头为准……后来，这规矩也就成了我们镖局这一场大劫难的由头。”  
曹瑛微怔，道：“那么有做成这事吗？”  
张亦道：“不清楚，我带人只负责将东西送到洞庭，就有人来接洽，匆匆结了账，并无多言。后来我想如已成事，这样的大事，岂不天下尽知？我也是会读报的，后来就买了报看，发现枪是哥老会的人订的。他们想起事，可根本没有结果。隔年订枪的人运枪过沅水被捉，在南昌被砍了头。”  
曹瑛眨了眨眼睛道：“大逆不道，造反杀头，有什么不对？”  
张亦道：“那个人姓马，乃是洪帮的龙头大爷。他与我提到一个人，说是北上策应，军中有可靠的人，是他们华兴会黄大爷的故旧同学。说我将来若想有一番成就，回来这边后就可以去投此人，谋个一官半职。我跟他们不一样，虽同是江湖儿女，但我是这镖局的教头，上面有老师父要孝顺，下面有师兄弟要教养，我不是孤家寡人，走不了这条路。我回来之后，没有再联络他们。这不久，马大爷死了，这条线就断了。”  
他的脸在灯光里，半明半晦。实在已是过了而立的人，这一刻两只眼亮亮的，天然含着些水光，倒仍似个，多情少年。  
曹瑛本想再奚落他几句，这一刻看着他的脸，嘴唇开阖，竟然出不了尖刻之声。两人默默相对片刻后，他方才叹了口气道：“你既发现是枪，为什么不举发讨赏？”  
张亦目光盈盈，瞪住他道：“我既发现你是革命党，为什么不举发讨赏？”

大雪将霁未霁，天空似明未明，层层叠叠的浓云深处，似乎有隆隆的冬雷响过。  
曹瑛整个人都一松，瘫在床上，摊作一个大字模样。这一刻他脸上惯常的那一种皮笑肉不笑的阴鸷神色，如化雪一般渐渐消融。  
“阿亦，这玩笑可开不得，这玩笑是要杀头的。”他淡然道。  
“莫说我早知晓你是革命党，就是你义父也心中有数。”张亦道，“他允我脱罪，若我肯留在你的身边，见事酌情呈报，我的师弟们也可脱罪返家。”  
他言罢，终于卸力收势，将一只手插进衣内，似要掏什么东西。曹瑛咽喉要害得释，四肢也获得自由，并不犹豫，立刻伸手掏枪。  
他刚刚把手枪掏出来，还没有对准张亦，就看见张亦已从衣内掏出一把精致小枪，对准了自己的额头面门。  
“你还使得这个？”曹瑛笑着，老老实实，把手枪放低，任其在指间一转，枪口垂落对了地。他这才抬起两臂，做个投降认输、不再反抗的姿势，故意往下一跌，道，“我是小看了你。”  
张亦瞅瞅他，忽然也将那小枪在指间一转，把枪口垂下，然后——即把手臂伸直，把这枪连着上膛的弹药，完完全全地，递了给他。  
曹瑛道：“这又是什么意思？”  
张亦道：“这枪是霍大人赠我，视同手令，若你有逾越之举，要我当机立断。”他蹲了一顿，又道，“彼时少公子也不能留。”  
曹瑛缓缓接过那枪，翻来覆去看过，道：“是的，你弄不到这玩意儿，这是新货，市面上不可得。”他抬起眉头，一双眼凶光甫露，不怒含威，却不动声色，只轻轻说了句：“你这阵前倒戈，倒要我给什么价码？”  
张亦道：“我知巡抚大人绝不会履约，事成之后，不但你们要死，我也要死。求人不如求己，我的案子本就是个冤案，押在臬司时又几度生死……我不怕死，无非还有牵挂！若我举发了标统大人你，不过多几个亡魂，我们一门的惨案，我的师父师弟，镖局几十条人命，大家还是抱屈枉死。我不肯枉死，我要这世上，再没有这样的事！”  
曹瑛伸手一推床头灯，把灯泡的光线挪移几分，于是柔柔的光明遍撒在张亦的脸上、身上，他的整副脸孔都被照得亮了，连眼角若有若无的细纹，都清晰可辨。这样看，他早已不再是个少年，也正是两肩精壮，一条可担可扛的汉子。  
曹瑛轻声道：“我那样折你辱你，你不恨我？”  
张亦冷笑了一声，道：“标统大人当然未必是宽厚好人，然而如今乱世，宽厚好人未必救得这许多人。我已没有路走，眼前洪水滔滔，正要问你讨一条路、借一座桥。若我今夜不与你对面，翻过这副牌来看数，早晚你也是要折死了我的。多死一个我，你又不亏。”

这话冬雷似的，隐隐若有回声。  
曹瑛听了这话，真正迟疑了片时，忽然又提了那把小枪，递还在张亦手上。  
未等张亦再开口，他已抬起戟指按在这张镖头的唇上：“你不须再说些自伤的话。马梓熊与黄克强，他们说的那人就是我。阿亦，对不住，我是肉眼凡胎，向来不识真人面。”  
张亦摇头道：“霍大人说有人烧了臬司衙门，毁了我的案卷。是不是你派人做的？”  
曹瑛道：“是，我派沈淀办的。”  
张亦道：“如此，你欠我的，已经还过。将来不要再把我当作个玩意儿，望你记得。”  
曹瑛垂下脸摸了摸下巴，踟蹰道：“那你要什么，说罢。”  
张亦道：“夜深了，我很累了，只想着个热炕头。麻烦大哥你委人收拾一间空卧房——我实在是想一个人好好地睡一觉。”


	10. Chapter 10

次日，曹少璘破天荒起的大早。家里扫雪仆役天不亮就看到他露头出声，粗着嗓门，一声声叫着讨要热水洗漱。在如此清晨时分，乃是从未有过的——他向来要睡到日光大亮。有几回真有急事，气到曹瑛用日本刀去撵。所以这日合院子的仆役无不跟见到活鬼一般。  
真的是太早了，连日常跟他的沈淀、雷悦都还没赶上睁眼，有人拍门去叫，才蓬头垢面地赶来问早安。  
这曹公子衫子棉衣俱都着好了，看见他们，单挥一挥手，没什么乖戾脾气，很温和地说道：“走着，去跟我阿爹吃早饭。”  
沈淀与雷悦，扭脸对面各各瞅了对方一眼。心里都在嘀咕说见了活鬼了你哪次这么乐意跟你爹吃饭！怕不是你又干了什么不得意的事体，心里有鬼，赶死赶活要去标统大人那边捡一顿皮带棒槌，连累得我老哥俩一道儿遭殃。  
思忖无错，这实是曹少璘心内有鬼。自他昨夜甩下张镖头，在他阿爹的面前自个儿拔腿先跑脱了，肚里头便一直有个小鬼拿着鼓槌咚咚咚在敲。曹瑛的脾气，他打小儿用肉头面皮受承下来，可谓比谁都更清楚：曹标统睚眦必报，有什么磨不平的事儿，大抵都会秋后算账。昨儿个一夜无事，他觉得，很可能是全靠张亦的屁股，挡去了这一番的邪火。  
至于姓张的伺候他老子是否得力，这个不好说。按以往的情形，挡也挡不干净，打是可免，他至少还得挨一顿骂。因此曹公子心里难免还是惴惴，懒觉也睡不踏实，索性早早起了，洗干净手脸，预备亲自送脸到父上大人跟前去讨骂。  
沈淀雷悦跟着他，穿了一进院子，走到寻常大家吃饭的院落里。雪还没扫开，一整夜冻得半硬不硬，踏上去咯吱咯吱乱响，徒留两行坑印，撩乱诸般心情。正都闷头走着，悬着腿生怕打滑，横里一道影掠过来恰拦着了他们的路。  
却是悄然无声踏雪无痕的一个人。三个人一齐抬头，看见正是张亦。  
这天真他妈怪道，他竟然也起了个早。

张亦穿得一身墨，乍看与前日没多大分别。只是他往日只要出了屋子，一定将衣衫一直扣到领口，全身裹至下巴。住在这曹宅之中，简直恨不得脸手脸都拿一块黑布兜头蒙上，不要示人才好。今天他却是别个样。  
他外面套的一件夹棉袄子，漆黑缎面上敞开半怀，玛瑙头的扣子有三对都没扣上，衣领直咧着一个大口，露出火狐裘皮拼的翻毛里子，暗橘泛红，瞧着暖绒绒。这人棉袄里头穿了件月白的衫子，绸子厚而且软，质地是极好的，此时也就凑着开口的棉袄领子，往外泛着明艳温柔的丝光。  
张亦挽着袖子，露着光光的额头与脖子，似也不觉得冷。他那条黑油油的大辫子就绕在颈项上打了个圈，拿胭脂色的一根新的缨子束在尾稍。他扭身抱拳，冲着曹少璘微一点头，颇客气地道了声“少公子早”。吐字时自带出一股子热腾腾的白雾，缭绕化散于他面前，更衬得他双颊圆润红活，跟半天前扑跌在雪地里那个面容惨白的死相判若两人。  
沈淀弟兄两个老江湖矣，事出反常立时有察。这姓张的被标统大人收留之后，半死不活很有些时日了，陡然这么一变化，他们看不出端倪来才怪。这边厢都想着要提点曹少璘，一左一右抬了肘子准备捣他一下，眼角捎带着一抡，看了看少主人的脸色，就又各自泄气放下。  
曹少璘遭张亦迎面打了这么个招呼，就仿佛是中了厌胜术、着了邪崇蛊。他张着口、伸着舌、瞪着眼、梗着脖儿，一动不动，僵立雪中。张亦道完早匆匆就走了，往屋里吃早饭去了，他还是杵在原地一动不动。  
沈淀晃他，道：“吃早饭去吧，你爹该上桌了，晚了不好！”  
曹少璘一激灵从肩腰到手腿嘟噜噜地一抖，口中喃喃道：“这是张亦……”  
沈淀只道他还没睡醒认不得人，急得推他道：“当然是他。少主人，张镖头比你先去落座，显得你又迟到，又不落好。”  
那曹公子跟脚下冻住了似的，死赖在原地发怔，道：“他这模样倒是挺好看的，早先可不是这样。真是他？我不是看错了吧？”  
沈淀给雷悦使个眼色，两人抓住曹少璘胳膊，半拖半架，赶紧着把他拽走了。

这一天的早饭吃得也怪奇。  
一则曹瑛面色不很好，像是夜没沾枕，端一碗粥不喝，不住地打着哈欠。他这顿的胃口也不甚好，馒头只吃了半个，小菜却吃了不少。另有一桩怪道的，就是张亦坐在他的左手边，胃口大开，夹了几筷子咸牛肉，就着碗热粥，一口气吃了五个馒头。  
曹少璘坐在一张桌上，张亦的对面。他向来不敢离他父亲太近，怕挠着了逆鳞之后，一巴掌扇过来了，蹚地都来不及避。他看见张亦埋头吃得尽兴，一个劲儿往嘴里塞馒头牛肉，真是满脸诧异都掩藏不住。  
一个不留神，脱口而出：“你能吃这个？”  
张亦在他家宅子里，到底是什么个物件怎个用处，他当然心内有数。此前多少日的光景，张某人早晚就喝点汤粥对付，馒头基本不碰，肉菜也吃得少，以免应付标统大人需索之后，自己日子难过。曹瑛因要用他，也晓得须照应好他的身子，才能多使得几日，所以常叫厨房熬些好汤羹喂他。忽然今日，他无惧无畏，大口吃起了实打实的白面馒头，难不成曹瑛用得腻了，他也不需要再“趋利避害”了？  
张亦放开肚子也快吃饱了，心情好得很，一抬眉梢拿眼角带着点喜气瞥了瞥他，答得倒是轻描淡写：“今儿这馒头好吃。”  
曹瑛看看他，咧嘴笑了笑，看不出是怒是喜。标统大人捋起袖子抬了贵手，亲自拈了一个煮蛋剥了壳儿，把白嫩嫩的鸡蛋放在这张镖头的粥碗里头，不愠不怒，淡淡地说了句：“好吃就多吃点，明天再让他们做一样的。”  
张亦两腮鼓着塞的都是吃食，这时候低头就看着那颗剥得光溜溜的蛋。他的眉尖跳了几下，曹少璘总觉他的眼角比刚刚一刻，要红了那么一丁点。  
不过也说不好，很可能只是他自作多情，生出错觉。  
他见张亦点点头，“嗯”了一声，即是也想凑一个热闹，做一桩知情识趣的好事。他也忙忙地抓了一个蛋，口中道：“张先生你还要不要——”  
原来那鸡蛋是才出锅的，其实还似滚水一般的烫，他手皮极嫩，根本拿不住，立时“扑通”一声砸在桌上。  
这要是搁了平时，曹瑛最起码也是猛将碗筷砸在桌台，以示他的威怒。但这一天，却毫无反应。他只瞧他儿子一眼，闷声道：“捡起来，不要添乱。”  
张亦大约是给曹少璘解围，索性站起半身来，抢一手把那个滚烫的“混蛋”拿了过去，又给这少主人道一声谢。他倒不怕烫，低眉顺眼剥着蛋壳。  
曹瑛转过脸去，单望着他，更拿一只手，托住自己的下巴，就这么看住他剥蛋，眼睁睁看着他一直剥完。  
等他张了口要咬时，曹标统才开了尊口，给了他一道钧令，道：“吃饱了收拾收拾，跟我下兵营。”


End file.
